


Black Cat

by Mi_chan



Series: Good Times, Bad Times Arc - Jimbert AU [5]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Collars, Cute, Kitten, Kitten!Jimmy, M/M, Pet Play, Petplay, Rimming, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_chan/pseuds/Mi_chan
Summary: Robert comes home to find Jimmy dressed up as a kitten, complete with ears and a tail.





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, here's the sequel to "Like you mean it"! If you've been following this series, you can skip the next bit of the introduction, if you haven't:
> 
> You should have read the other stories in the series if you really wanna understand these in depth, since these characters have very little in common with actual Robert Plant and Jimmy Page ;) and they’ll make references to things that happened in the two main stories, but here’s a little breakdown in case you just wanna read the smut: 
> 
> Jimmy is 20/21 in this, Robert is 32/33, it takes place in a modern setting, Jimmy is a survivor of abuse, rape and survival sex work, he’s in art school and works part time in a record store. Robert is a successful publisher with his own publishing house. They’re now happily married. They have a bit of a Daddy/boy, Daddy/kitten relationship going on. These chapters will alternate in POV’s, some are going to be written from Robert’s, some from Jimmy’s POV, I’ll indicate which one at the beginning of the chapter!

Robert's POV

Another long, hard day in the office was finally over. Things had finally started to settle down and go back to normal after almost blowing up in his face a few weeks ago, so Robert was actually quite content. Humming to himself softly, he took the leash off of Strider and let him roam the house, put his coat on a coat hanger and put it away, then stretched and sighed, happy to be home. He was, of course, also eager to see his husband. They didn't get to spend as much time with each other as they'd like between Robert's job and Jimmy being busy with his own job, school, and starting to work on several projects at the same time. 

"Jimmy?" He called, expecting to find him in the living room or something, but he got no answer. "Jimmy, love, where are you?" He still didn't get an answer and frowned. He'd actually been a little worried about the younger man the past few days because he'd been getting increasingly stressed. He'd started writing the book he'd mentioned to him a while ago and he'd also started looking into getting that charity started. He still really wanted to help kids like him, LGBTQ+ youth rejected by their parents, particularly those that had been thrown out of their homes and often turned to sex work to support themselves. Of course that had been stressful for him, but it was also very important to him, he wanted to do it nevertheless. Robert was worried he'd turn to one of his unhealthy coping mechanisms again, although so far, he'd been just fine, sometimes asking for Robert's help in form of a long, tight hug or his opinion on something, nothing more than that. 

He sighed to himself, worries starting to gnaw at him when Jimmy didn't answer, so he started looking for the younger man. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, nor was he in Robert's office (the blonde wasn't quite sure why he even bothered to check there, why would he be in there?), so he quickly went upstairs, checking Jimmy's room next. When he didn't even find him there, he checked their bedroom and indeed, there he was. Robert's jaw dropped and his mouth went dry.

// I am the fucking luckiest man in the whole wide world. // He thought to himself as he took in the sight that greeted him. Relief flooded his veins as well as the hot rush of arousal at seeing the beautiful brunette like that. He was alright, he hadn't done anything stupid, on the contrary, Robert loved finding him like this. Jimmy was obviously trying to make this a habit, surprising Robert with stuff like this, sexy new things they hadn't done before. 

Jimmy was curled up on their bed, apparently napping, gorgeous as ever, but he looked quite different than he usually did. The first thing that caught Robert's eyes were the cat ears on his head. They were quite large and the exact same colour as Jimmy's hair that they seemed to be clipped into, a dark, almost black brown. The inside was pink and they looked so realistic it almost startled the older man. The next thing he noticed was that the bed was littered with all sorts of cat toys. Little plushies, two different feather toys and an assortment of little toy balls. There even was a little sachet with something that looked like crunchy cat treats, but Robert could tell they were just regular crackers, but smaller. 

He then allowed his gaze to travel down Jimmy's body. He wasn't wearing much, but the little bits and pieces he was wearing were utterly adorable. Robert didn't know where to look first. His torso was bare, but he was wearing little fingerless gloves with pawprints on the palm and black knee-high stockings with a dark brown leopard print. The only other thing he was wearing were cute, black lace panties, thin and transparent, not really hiding anything. Robert raised an eyebrow when he noticed that they seemed to be missing... the back. His eyes widened when he saw just why. Behind Jimmy, on the bed, there was a long, furry black tail and for all he knew, the only way it could possibly be attached was with a buttplug. 

He swallowed thickly, trying not to get too excited too quickly as he took all of that in. He didn't even know exactly what Jimmy expected and wanted from him, they hadn't talked this through beforehand. He took a deep, steadying breath before entering the room fully, walking towards the bed. 

"Hey kitten." He said in a soft, gentle voice and Jimmy cracked one eye open to look at him before closing it again and stretching languidly on the bed and making a pleased little sound. Robert chuckled to himself. A cat wouldn't greet him as excitedly as Jimmy usually did, so the brunette had toned down his reaction quite a bit, but Robert knew he was happy to see him. He sat down on the bed next to his husband and reached out to pet his head, right between the cat-ears. Jimmy made another one of those little sounds, almost like a small, short purr, and stretched again, moving to rest his head on the blonde's thigh. When Robert began scratching his behind those cute kitty-ears, the younger man sighed happily and slowly rolled on his back, baring his belly, keeping his arms and knees pulled up like cat paws. In this position, Robert could see the tail much better and yes, he'd been correct, it was indeed a buttplug. All of this was already turning him on so much, he had to actively hold back from just ravishing Jimmy right there and then. 

"Did you have a good day, kitten?" He asked as he slowly reached down to rub Jimmy's belly. To his surprise, he allowed it and opened his eyes to look up at him, then began slowly blinking at him, closing his eyes almost all the way before opening them again. Robert knew just enough about cat body language to decipher the meaning of that, taking it to mean yes, he'd had a good day indeed. 

Suddenly, it occured him that sex wasn't the only reason Jimmy was doing this. It was his way to relieve some stress. When he was upset, he often didn't want to talk, at all, and this way, he didn't have to, he could communicate with Robert in other ways. He didn't have to care about anything, he could just be Robert's little kitten, relax and play, have some innocent fun (and some not so innocent fun, as far as Robert was concerned). He understood what the younger man wanted from this, now, at least to a certain extend. 

He continued petting Jimmy's belly and chest, watching the content expression on his pretty face until, quite suddenly, a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and he curled up, starting to claw and gnaw at Robert's arm.

"Ow!" The blonde exclaimed and laughed. "Oh, I see, you wanna play, don't you?" He asked, grinning as he pulled back his hand. Jimmy tried to nip at it again as he did so, but Robert dodged the attack and took one of the feather toys. It was just a simple wooden stick with some feathers attached on one end, but his kitten obviously liked it quite a bit. He rolled over and sat up, completely alert and focused now, wide eyes fixed on the toy. "You want this?" Robert asked and got up from where he'd been sitting on the bed. Jimmy perked up even more, kneeling on the bed and following the toy with his eyes eagerly, 'paws' resting on the bed. It gave Robert a moment to appreciate the way he looked once more, he was just too adorable with the cute ears and the tail, but incredibly sexy at the same time. 

"Come on, get it. Catch the bird!" He prompted and swished the toy in front of Jimmy. He laughed when he tried to snatch it out of the air with his mouth (snout?), of course he was nowhere near fast enough for that. Robert did it again and Jimmy started pawing at it instead, not quite using his hands, but keeping his fingers bent, like a little paw. 

"Mrow." That was the first real vocalization Robert had gotten out of him so far and it was accompanied by a little frown when Jimmy couldn't quite reach the toy as the older man held it out of his reach. "Mow?" He added and raised himself up on his knees to swat at it. Robert couldn't believe how adorable he was, he just wanted to gather him in his arms and cuddle and pet him, but not just yet. For now, he wanted to let him have some fun. He moved the toy back over the bed and Jimmy launched himself at it, almost throwing the other things littering the bed off of it. Robert laughed at his antics again, hoping he wasn't going to hurt himself with that buttplug inside him. They continued playing with the feathers until Jimmy was actually panting a little and Robert let him catch it. He took it in his mouth and ended up having to spit out a feather with a confused look on his face. Robert laughed loudly at how funny and sweet he was.

"Come here, kitten." He prompted as he sat back down, patting his legs. Jimmy just eyed him suspiciously. "Come!" He said again, but the younger man made no move to get any closer to him, instead toying with the feathers some more. Apparently, he still wanted to play, so Robert picked up one of the little rubber balls and tossed it across the bed, letting it bounce off of the pillows that they kept propped up against the headboard. Jimmy immediately dropped the feathers and followed the movement of the ball with his eyes, then looked over at Robert.

"Mrrr?" He made a questioning little sound and blinked at the blonde curiously. 

"You want this?" Robert asked, picking up another one of the balls, lifting it up for Jimmy to see. He could almost fool himself into believing seeing Jimmy's pupils dilating as he watched Robert's hand with the ball. He grinned and tossed it as well and this time, the boy went for it, trying to catch it. He missed, of course, but quickly went after it and pinned it down with a 'paw' before bending down to pick it up with his mouth, taking it between his teeth. He lifted his head and looked at Robert suspiciously again, then slowly crawled over to him on all fours and dropped the ball in his lap. 

"Good kitty." Robert praised and petted his head gently. Jimmy made a pleased, purr-like sound in the back of his throat and pushed his head into his palm before rubbing his face against it, nuzzling Robert's hand. Then he raised his 'paw' and pawed at the ball in his lap impatiently. Robert got the message and picked it up again, tossing it towards the pillows to send Jimmy dashing after it once more. The blonde couldn't help but wonder what it felt like for Jimmy, rushing after the ball like that with the tail plug in. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't accidentally kneel on the tail and rip it out or something, clumsy as he was. 

"Would you like some treats, sweety?" He asked when Jimmy brought him the ball again, sitting in front of him with the ball in his mouth. He dropped it when Robert picked up the sachet with the crackers and licked his lips, first one side, then the other, just like a cat, eyes fixed on the treats. "Come here." Robert prompted, wanting him closer. Slowly, the boy came closer, until he sat right in front of the older man and mewled softly. When Robert made no move to give him one of the crackers, he licked his lips again and put his 'paws' on the other's legs, raising himself up a little and looking at him pleadingly. 

Robert chuckled to himself and fished one of the crackers out of the bag, then fed it to Jimmy. The brunette took it from his fingers gently, but immediately began pawing at the bag, wanting another one. Robert decided to indulge him and fed him another one, wincing when Jimmy ended up biting his finger in his eagerness to get to the treat.

"Ow! Easy. Calm down, kitten." He chuckled again and petted him between the cat ears. Jimmy licked his fingers in apology before asking for another cracker, a little less excited now. He fed him a few more and when Jimmy went back to chasing the balls and playing with the plushies, he wondered what mindset his little one was in right now. He definitely seemed to be in 'play-mode', it didn't seem to be sexual at all, at least not at this point, but he wouldn't have worn this outfit if he hadn't intended for it to turn into that at some point, Robert thought. He wondered how he could slowly lead things in that direction without taking the younger man out of his headspace. 

"Hey, wanna cuddle with Daddy?" He asked after a while of just having watched him play. He went to the other side of the bed, losing his shoes along the way, and sat there, leaning against the pillows. Jimmy blinked at him, considering it for a moment before almost pouncing on him, sitting just next to him, half in his lap, all snuggled up to him. He seemed to remember something, then, and turned around, starting to dig underneath the pillow with his ‘paws’ and his mouth, his butt up in the air. Robert couldn't help but look at it appreciatively, but Jimmy was done quickly and came back to him, carrying something in his mouth.

He gasped when he saw just what it was. Jimmy dropped it in his lap and looked up at him excitedly, so Robert picked it up to have a better look at it. There were two thin strips of leather, held together by a pretty metal heart in the middle. A little bell was hanging from the tip of the heart. In the back, it was fastened with a little clasp. A collar. 

“I... Oh... fuck.” Robert stammered as he stared at it. “Jimmy, are you sure you want this?” He asked.

“Mow.” Jimmy confirmed and rubbed his cheek against Robert’s chest while pawing at his arm insistently. The blonde looked down at him and absentmindedly caressed his hair, still dumbfounded by being asked to do this. It was such a small thing, but it seemed to mean so much more and he was scared. The last thing he wanted was for Jimmy to feel degraded, like an actual toy or pet.

“Are you really sure? This is-” He started again but Jimmy interrupted him with a small hiss.

“Mow!” He added and glared up at Robert, scratching at his arm lightly now. The older man was sure that he would have swished his tail in annoyance if he were at all physically capable of that. 

“Alright, I get it. You’re mighty bratty for someone who wants to wear a collar, my kitten.” He sighed, giving in, and this time he didn’t only imagine Jimmy’s pupils dilating, he actually watched it happen. So he really wanted this, he liked this, it turned him on. 

Robert briefly made him sit up and gently moved his hair across one of his shoulders to put the collar on him. He thought he heard Jimmy making a little sound as soon as the clasp in the back snapped shut, but he might have just imagined it. Carefully, he brushed the boy’s hair back behind his shoulders and took a moment to admire him with the cute collar, the bell that was dangling from the little metal heart now resting in the hollow of his throat. He looked even more adorable now than before, if anything. It looked good on him and went well with the whole outfit. 

Glancing back up at his face, Robert noticed that he seemed much calmer now, for some reason, slightly zoned out even. He couldn’t help but wonder if that was a good thing, but he decided to go along with it for now. He took Jimmy’s ‘paw’ and gently pulled him into his arms again. The younger man immediately melted against him and rubbed his cheek against his chest again, closing his eyes. Robert pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and continued caressing his hair.

Jimmy had dragged his leg up across Robert’s lap, so he began caressing that as well, slowly stroking further upwards. He felt a lot more confident now that he’d seen the boy’s reaction to the collar that this was going in the direction he wanted it to go. When his hand reached his butt and brushed against the tail, Jimmy’s breath hitched. 

“You’re ridiculously beautiful, do you know that, kitten?” He asked and Jimmy made a non-committal little ‘meep’, digging his ‘claws’ into Robert’s shirt. He burrowed a little closer and the blonde smirked to himself when he felt that he’d grown hard in his skimpy little lace panties. Oh yes, this was definitely happening. He trailed his hand back down Jimmy’s back, all the way down, and squeezed a firm little buttcheek before dipping his fingers in between, slowly nudging the base of the buttplug, moving it a little.

Jimmy’s hold on his shirt tightened and he nuzzled his chest again, snuggling even closer to him. Robert kept gently moving the plug, just a little, a nudge here and there and the boy soon began moving his hips against it, then against his leg. He chuckled and kissed the top of his head again when he started humping his leg for good. Robert could feel the little puffs of air against his chest as his breathing quickened. 

“You wanna feel good, kitten? I can make you feel real good, I promise.” He said, amused. “But you’ll have to stop humping my leg for now.” It didn’t feel like Jimmy really wanted to, he kept clinging to him until Robert carefully turned him around, turning him onto his back next to him instead. Jimmy blinked up at him with wide eyes but allowed it, watching his every move closely as he leaned in to kiss his husband. 

A confused little sound left the boy’s mouth and he straight up licked across Robert’s lips, then the tip of his nose, looking up at him all puzzled and the older man couldn’t help but laugh.

“Right. Kittens can’t kiss.” He said, more to himself than to Jimmy. He hoped that he wouldn’t be mad at him for not taking this entirely seriously, but he just couldn’t help it. Jimmy raised his head to lick along his jaw, then nibble at it a little, causing Robert to pull back again. He took a moment to admire the boy again, from the adorable collar over the smooth planes of his torso to the pretty lace stretched across his hard cock. He looked utterly delicious and it was getting more and more difficult for Robert to hold back.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t kiss the kitten.” He smirked and leaned down to kiss Jimmy’s neck, that very spot that always made him melt, without fail.

“Brrp? Hnnn... oh.” Jimmy sighed, for the first time failing and sounding more human than cat-like when Robert also began caressing his chest, brushing against a nipple more on accident than on purpose. The older man absolutely loved making him break character, he wanted to see if he could do it again, so he kissed along his shoulder and across his collar bone, then further down to lick and suck the other nipple. It didn’t take long for Jimmy to start writhing on the bed and he didn’t hold back from making little sounds of pleasure. 

Robert noticed he’d started pawing at his own crotch, slowly palming his cock and rocking against his hand, so he reached down to cover Jimmy’s ‘paw’ with his own, slightly larger hand. After a while, he pulled the boy’s hand away and slid his own into the panties, slowly stroking him. The sounds Jimmy was making and the way he was moving was driving him crazy, he was rock hard in his pants and he needed to get out of his clothes, right now. 

The disappointed look Jimmy gave him when he pulled away almost broke his heart, but he gave him a little smile and began undressing by shrugging of his shirt.

“Daddy just needs to get out of his clothes, baby, I’ll be right back with you in a second.” He said and Jimmy watched him, chewing his lower lip slightly. He again didn’t hold back and started touching himself once more as he watched his husband undressing. He seemed a lot more carefree and less self-conscious, Robert noted. He wondered if it had anything to do with the roleplay, if that was what helped him let go. 

Having tossed all of his clothes to the floor, Robert joined the younger man on the bed again, lying down next to him, and Jimmy eyed his body curiously, like he’d never seen it before. He reached out with a ‘paw’ to touch his chest, then his belly, then he came closer, nuzzling his neck. Robert pulled him closer and let him do whatever he wanted to do. He began nuzzling Robert’s shoulders and chest, and soon the blonde realized he was sniffing him. He wasn’t quite sure how that made him feel, but he allowed it, wanting Jimmy to live out his fantasy as much as he wanted. 

He explored Robert’s body as if it was entirely new to him, sniffing, nuzzling, sometimes even licking a spot he found particularly interesting. When he reached Robert’s crotch, he pawed at it and nuzzled it, almost lovingly, then started with little kitten licks to his cock, making the blonde sigh happily. 

“Yeah, that feels good, kitten...” He said encouragingly and raked his hand through the brunette’s hair, guiding his head a little. A part of him wished he’d just take it into his mouth, while another part of him knew very well that that wasn’t going to happen, Jimmy just wouldn’t break character that much. He continued to lick it and after a while, a playful glint appeared in his green eyes. 

Robert bit his lip. He didn’t know just how far Jimmy had lost himself in his character, in the roleplay, and a part of him was a little scared that he’d hurt him, like he’d done earlier, biting his fingers. Sure enough, he bit him again, luckily just the inside of his thigh, not a more sensitive part, but he also dug his ‘claws’ into his hips, his long nails scratching the older man.

“Ow! No! Stop it!” Robert hissed. “Bad kitty! You’re not allowed to bite or scratch Daddy!” That only seemed to encourage Jimmy, the mischievous look in his eyes getting more intense as he chomped down harder and dragged his nails along Robert’s hip bones. 

The blonde quickly sat up and grabbed Jimmy by the back of the neck like a young cat and pulled him away from his crotch. The surprised gasp the boy made was oddly satisfying, as was the little grunt that left his mouth when Robert grabbed him by the waist and roughly hauled him across his lap. 

He spanked him hard, twice, still holding him by the back of the neck, pushing him down. Jimmy went perfectly still, not moving a single muscle except for his breath that was coming in short little gasps.

“I told you no! I will not play with you unless you behave and listen to me.” He said sternly. “You will be a good kitten and you won’t hurt Daddy.” He hoped he wasn’t straying too far from reality and ruining Jimmy’s fantasy, of course he’d never discipline an actual cat that way, but he did know how much the boy loved being treated like that, so he was pretty sure it was fine. 

Even after letting go of his neck, Jimmy just lay there for a moment, still panting ever so slightly, but then he sat up, straddled Robert and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his neck and making the most pitiful little meows Robert had ever heard. He was even harder than he’d been before.

“Aww... it’s alright, kitten, I’m not mad at you... it’s ok.” He cooed and caressed his back gently until he’d calmed down. Jimmy then looked up at him briefly before starting to lick his face, then he quickly jumped off of his lap, got on all fours next to him and stuck his butt up in the air, lowering his shoulders to the bed.

“Mroooow!” He meowed in a low voice and Robert almost laughed again. He sounded exactly like a cat in heat (the position he’d put himself in helped, as well). When Robert didn’t immediately react, he did it again, even more loudly and desperately, then began swaying his hips ever so slightly, making the tail move along with them. 

“Meeeoow... Yoow... Mrooow!” He called out desperately and thrust his butt higher up. Robert stifled his laughter, it was just too funny but he didn’t want Jimmy to feel bad either, he didn’t want to make fun of him, so he refrained from bursting out laughing. He knew exactly what he wanted, of course, but he wasn’t ready to give in that quickly, either. 

“Myu?” Jimmy made a questioning little sound when Robert finally sat up and got behind him, gently caressing and kneading his butt. He stopped meowing and rested his head on the bed, watching Robert across his shoulder, as much as the position allowed him. The blonde felt that it was a little odd to remove the buttplug, along with the tail, but he’d have to to give Jimmy what he was so desperately asking for. 

Robert could definitely see the benefits of the ‘assless panties’ now. He gently caressed his back for a moment before slowly taking out the plug and tossing it aside. Jimmy gasped when it came out and grabbed onto the sheet, it definitely wasn’t the smallest plug. Robert knew he could just go for it, right now, lube up and fuck him right away, but he didn’t want to do that, not yet. The way he was offering himself was absolutely enticing and he didn’t want it to end just yet. 

“You’re such a good little kitten.” He praised and Jimmy wiggled his butt impatiently. Again, Robert was tempted to just go for it, but he refrained, he wanted to play with the boy for a little longer, make him whine and beg for it some more. When Robert leaned in and started licking him, he chuckled to himself when he noticed that the boy had used peach flavoured lube. It seemed very fitting for that perfect little ass. He heard his breath hitch again at the first lick, then he mewled when Robert pushed his tongue against the tight ring of muscle, wiggling it teasingly. 

It didn’t take very long for Jimmy to start making some very human sounding sighs and moans, he simply let go, forgetting about the roleplay and what he was supposed to be right now, just enjoying the sensations Robert was giving him. He even reached down to stroke his own cock, no longer pretending to have paws instead of hands, too lost in how good it felt. 

Robert was curious to see how far he’d go, if he’d get himself off or if he’d wait for him to fuck him, so he just kept on rimming him while Jimmy slowly stroked himself, his sighs and moans crescendoing as he got closer and closer. He’d never seen Jimmy so carefree and unhinged, so focused on his own pleasure and he absolutely loved it, it was one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced. When he felt him quiver and twitch and heard the breathy little sigh, he knew he’d come. 

As he pulled back and sat back up, Robert felt a little lost. He had no idea what to do now, he didn’t know what Jimmy wanted, he didn’t know what was ok to do and what wasn’t. He still wanted to fuck him, but he couldn’t very well expect him to let him do that after he’d already gotten off, could he? 

Luckily, Jimmy made it pretty clear what he wanted Robert to do next. He stayed in the position he was in and wiggled his butt again, starting to meow needily again as if he only just remembered that he was actually a cat right now. Robert chuckled and caressed his butt.

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” He asked and to his surprise, Jimmy actually nodded his head. That was all the confirmation Robert needed, he gave the boy’s butt a little slap and a squeeze, then reached for the lube on the nightstand. He quickly lubed himself up, Jimmy was still wet enough from the lube he’d used earlier and Robert’s spit. 

“You’re a needy little thing, aren’t you?” Robert chuckled in amusement, despite just having gotten off, Jimmy looked like he couldn’t wait for his husband to get inside him. 

“Mew? Mrow.” Jimmy answered and nuzzled the bed, hiding his face a little. Robert couldn’t deny that he loved the position Jimmy had put himself in, face down, ass up, ready for him to use him, he looked so hot. He had to admit that he would have rather heard a ‘Yes, Daddy’ or an ‘I want your cock, Daddy’ than a meow, but he’d take whatever he could get at this point. He could probably get that in the future, so he didn’t even mind. 

“Ah... fuck, yes.” Jimmy moaned, completely breaking character when the blonde finally gave him what he wanted, entering him maddeningly slowly and Robert felt like a fucking hero for managing that. Knowing how much the younger man wanted him and how good it felt to him gave him an insane confidence boost. He grinned to himself and paused once he’d entered him all the way, then slapped Jimmy’s butt again, causing him to curse under his breath again. 

He finally started moving, then, and Jimmy’s hand went back between his legs. Robert raised an eyebrow at that and wondered if he could possibly manage to make him come again. Suddenly, he was a man on a mission, forgetting about his own pleasure, instead trying to get Jimmy off a second time. 

He stayed in this position only for a little while, soon pulling back out. Jimmy whined and Robert slapped his butt lightly again to make him stop, then grabbed his legs and pulled, making him lie down before entering him again. 

Resting most of his weight on the younger man, he began moving his hips again, just a little, and leaned down to kiss Jimmy’s neck, whispering sweet little endearments into his ear. He knew the brunette had a thing for his voice and he was absolutely going to use that fact to his advantage. Jimmy’s hand being trapped between the mattress and his own body didn’t keep him from at least humping said hand as Robert fucked him with short, precise little strokes before changing it up and pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in slowly, letting him feel every inch, making him moan. 

“Do you like that? Do you like feeling all of Daddy’s big cock?” Robert purred into his ear and Jimmy moaned again, nodding his head frantically while pushing back against him desperately, wanting more. The older man took the hint and started moving faster and harder, he could tell Jimmy was close, again, in a matter of minutes. 

He only slowed down when Jimmy gasped and went completely still again, just twitching ever so slightly, then collapsed bonelessly on the bed. Robert grinned to himself, getting him to come twice in such a short time felt like a huge accomplishment. Now that he’d successfully completed his mission, he finally went after his own pleasure, slowly thrusting at his own pace, feeling the tight heat and it was oh so good. 

He enjoyed it for as long as he possibly could and Jimmy let him, not trying to stop him or get him off of him. He lay there with a pleased little smile on his face and reached out to cover Robert’s hand that was resting next to his shoulder with his own, caressing the back of it with his thumb lovingly. The sweet gesture actually made Robert smile and he nuzzled the boy’s neck, then buried his face in his hair, feeling his climax slowly building up until it finally washed over him. 

He collapsed on top of the younger man, still breathing heavily, but Jimmy didn’t seem to mind, he just intertwined their fingers now that Robert wasn’t using his hand to prop himself up anymore. The blonde squeezed his hand gently and kissed his neck, taking a moment to catch his breath before getting off of the boy, lying down next to him instead. 

Jimmy turned on his side to smile at him widely, he looked so happy, all flushed and a little sweaty, still wearing that adorable collar with the bell, but one of his cat ears had come off slightly, dangling down on one side of his head. Robert chuckled and reached out to open the clip and take it off. Turning the ear in his hands briefly, he grinned and clipped it into his own hair instead. Jimmy laughed and took off the other ear as well, adding it to the other side of Robert’s head.

“Daddy Lion.” He said cutely and snuggled up to Robert. The older man laughed and rolled on his back, pulling Jimmy along. He couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face, he was just ridiculously happy and he knew that his life would never get boring with this wonderful, wild, imaginative boy by his side. 

He did however feel like he needed to step up his game, Jimmy hadn’t only surprised him like that once, but a few times by now and he feared the younger man might get bored with him if he didn’t come up with something of his own sometime soon. His mind started working right away to come up with something exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really drew this one out a lot, lol. That's ok, though.  
How about that title, huh? Finally another Led Zeppelin song reference, lol!  
I know that petplay often is a very innocent, non-sexual thing and I wanted to show that side of it as well, so I started with some cute, playful stuff before getting into the smut. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I wonder what Robert will come up with... :D


End file.
